


Cupcake

by gagewhitney



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hasn't told anyone it's her birthday, and yet, sitting in the middle of her blotter is a frosted pink cupcake with a white candle stuck in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

She hasn't told anyone it's her birthday, and yet, sitting in the middle of her blotter is a frosted pink cupcake with a white candle stuck in the middle.

She looks to her partner's desk. He's staring at his computer screen, pretending that he barely notices she's in the room, but she notices a hint of a smile starting to grace his lips.

"Uh, Nathan? Cupcake?"

"Yes, Muffin?"

She tries not to grin, but she can't help it. "You know what I mean. What's with the cupcake?"

Finally, he looks up at her. "It's this crazy traditional thing that you do when someone's celebrating a birthday," he mock explains. "Usually it's a cake. I don't know, maybe it's a small town kind of thing..."

She rolls her eyes and puts up a hand to stop him. "Thank you. But how did you know it's my birthday today? I didn't tell anyone."

"Not completely true," he says, wagging his finger. "You told your personnel forms."

"You have access to that stuff?"

"No. But I did blackmail the clerk into giving it up." He looks pleased with himself.

"Nathan!" she cries, laughing incredulously. "You blackmailed her? That sweet old lady with the glasses?"

"Doris. Blackmailed, bribed, sweet talked, whatever. She loves me." He smiles at her, and she wonders why she didn't want anyone to know her birthday in the first place.

"Well, thanks, Nathan."

"You're welcome."

She nods at the cupcake. "Looks pretty good. Rosemary's?"

"Of course."

"You know, I hear the other part of this tradition involves blowing out candles," she hints.

He rummages through a desk drawer, produces a little blue Bic lighter and crosses the room to her desk.

"Okay," he says, lighting the candle and offering her the cupcake. "Make a wish."

She lingers for a moment before blowing out the flame, then plucks the dead candle out. Gently, she breaks the cupcake in two pieces, handing one back to him with a grin.

"Thanks. What was your wish?" He shoves his half in his mouth.

She licks frosting off her thumb. "Besides eating the cupcake?" He nods, mouth full. "Come on, now. If I tell you, it won't come true." He makes a face, and she shakes her head.

"Fine," he sighs. He goes back to his desk and pulls out a neatly wrapped rectangular package, shaking it. "One more thing."

"Oh, Nathan. You didn't have to do that."

He shrugs and hands it to her. "Open it," he says.

"Who did you get to wrap it for you?" she teases, sliding a finger under the seam and tearing the paper.

"I had some pretty good dirt on old Doris," he says, and she laughs.

Inside the box is a knit hat, gloves and scarf, the yarn thick and dyed ruby red. She fingers the soft material and pulls on the gloves. "These are great," she says, waggling her gloved fingers at him.

"It's getting colder," he says. "I think between these and your big furry boots, you'll be fully prepared for winter in Haven." He takes the hat from the box and pulls it over her head awkwardly, smooshing her hair.

She laughs and wraps the scarf twice around her neck so that she's all bundled up. "Thank you. They're perfect." She leans on his shoulder and kisses his check, making him smile warmly at her.

"Happy birthday, Parker."


End file.
